


I Miss You A Lot, You Jerk

by CHEEKYPJM



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Koala Hugs, M/M, OT9 - Freeform, ass, baekhyun moping around, deadly kyungsoo, missing yixing, yixing because we all miss him alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHEEKYPJM/pseuds/CHEEKYPJM
Summary: Baekhyun misses Yixing a lot.





	I Miss You A Lot, You Jerk

Baekhyun is quiet. Baekhyun is  _quiet_.  _ **Baekhyun is quiet**_. That just doesn't add up to everyone. He's never quiet. He's always loud, voice overpowering everyone elses. He never lets anyone talk because he's too busy screaming over them, so when he sits quietly at the dinner table, not uttering a single word, everyone can't help but to have their attention and worry turned towards him. 

His food is damn near cold in front of him whilst everyone else's plates are about empty. Baekhyun knows that Junmyeon is looking his way, staring straight into his soul with nothing but worry. He never even meant to let anyone notice his quietness, but somehow with a person always so loud and overbearing, you can't help but to  _atleast_ notice. 

"Baek," he hears Junmyeon call to him quietly. Junmyeon repeats himself once more before Baekhyun looks up at him with the cutest pout on his face. Junmyeon leans in just slightly, hardly noticeable.

"Yixing will be back in three weeks, it's going to be okay," he desperately tries to reassure, watching as Baekhyun shakes his head in swift motions- like a child refusing to take a bath.

"No, I can't wait that long," Junmyeon barely catches Baekhyun's inaudible response. Without knowing what else to say, Junmyeon just gives him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before turning his attention back to whatever Jongdae was whining about.

By the time dinner had ended and everyone were long gone to their rooms, Baekhyun still sat silently at the table, food and everything still in place. By now, he had grown tired and his back and bottom ached from sitting in the uncomfortable chair for so long. With a heavy sigh, he sat up just to flop back down again on the couch in the living room.

A tear almost slipped from his eye when the coverlet draped over the arm of the couch reeked of Yixing. He absentmindedly scooted further into it, inhaling the scent with a small smile on his face as he imagined being in Yixing's arms again. He missed the hugs he gave, the kisses, the everything. He just misses  _his_ Yixing in general. 

" _Baek_! Wake the fuck up, you musky child," Baekhyun woke with a start, not even realizing that he had fallen asleep while on the verge of tears. He checked the time on his phone, it reading  _12:47AM_ , before he looked up to see none other than Kyungsoo standing over him with an unpleasant frown on his face.

"You fell asleep on the couch, _again_. And you're still in your clothes," Kyungsoo scolded him in a hushed whisper, trying not to wake his members. Kyungsoo took a good look at his slightly red and puffy eyes before sighing out, "You really need to stop with this 'missing Yixing so much I start to sob' act. It's getting pathetic," 

Even with Kyungsoo being so harsh, Baekhyun knew he meant it in a completely different way than it actually came out. But he just longed so much for his boyfriend and his touch that he couldn't help himself. 

"Go to bed, kid. You really need the rest," Kyungsoo ran his fingers through Baekhyun's hair once before retreating back to his own room. 

 

 

//

 

 

 

The three weeks had gone by agonizingly slow as Baekhyun waited patiently for his boyfriend to return. But today, he was going to be seeing the love of his life again for the first time in three months. Baekhyun was practically beaming with glee. He was the first one up at five in the morning, yelling through the house for everyone to get up and get going to the airport to pick up, in Baekhyun's words exactly, his 'sexy baby lovebug'. Everyone groaned and yelled at his eagerness, some even- not pointing fingers- but kyungsoo, slapping him. 

Baekhyun's heart basically jumped out of his chest when Junmyeon said that Yixing should be coming into sight in atleast seven minutes at the most. He couldn't wait to get his hands on his boyfriend, to pounce on him like some type of animal. 

The seven minutes seemed like three days in Baekhyun's eyes by the time Yixing finally, finally came into sight, looking as handsome as ever in Baekhyun's eyes. He started to sweat profusely and his legs grew weak when Yixing spotted him. Before anyone could calculate what in the actual hell was going on, Baekhyun was already wrapped tightly around his boyfriend in a koala hug, Yixing's arms wrapped securely around his small frame. 

Sobs from Baekhyun and hushed, loving whispers from Yixing were delivered for several minutes, fancams capturing it all. Baekhyun couldn't stop himself from peppering kisses all over Yixing's neck, the two giggling softly in return. 

"Hi, love," Yixing whispered into his neck after many more minutes of silence. 

"Hi, I missed you so much, please never ever leave me for that long again, I almost died, you jerk!" Baekhyun cried and laughed all at once, shivering with delight at being in his boyfriend's embrace again. 

A breathy laugh erupted from Yixing's chest, Baekhyun feeling it all. Baekhyun had Yixing's shirt balled in his hand, making sure he didn't have any plans of going away. Before Yixing could deliver anymore comments or kisses, a loud cough caught the attention of the two boys.

"We missed Yixing too, y'know?" Jongdae retorted, grimacing when he spotted Yixing's hand clutched firmly on Baekhyun's ass. He pointed his finger towards it, "And when I hug you, Xing, don't fucking touch me with that hand."

Everyone laughed as Yixing let Baekhyun down, as reluctant to let go as Baekhyun was to be put down. 

At the end of the day, everyone missed Yixing alot, but Baekhyun knew for a fact that no one missed him more than he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, I love writing for EXO like these ships are so cute and fun to play with like i cant. But I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Feel free to leave kudos and comment. I dont bite?


End file.
